Team FEAR
by Shadoath
Summary: Team FEAR..., a ex-White Fang wolf faunus with an unbelievable semblance, a high ranking Atlas soldier, a human seductress, and ram faunus who's the butt end of everyone's jokes. But what is the connection between the wolf faunus and the soldier? And why are they so powerful? And why is Adam Taurus actually scared of the wolf faunus? Have fun finding that out as you read along.
1. Fallen Prologue

Fallen Prologue

 **I reach up and readjust my mask.** _ **Why do I wear this thing again? Oh yeah, Adam thought it made me looked more scary and made people take me more seriously that using that damn bandana. Which I still have for more covert missions.**_ **I keep on walking, but quickly realize that I'm being followed.** _ **Huh, who-oh. Damn Atlas military. They do realize that everyone except that one Schnee chick, who was as hot as she was emotionally cold, have died after being sent against me. So either they're just watching, or Atlas likes sending their soldier on suicide missions.**_ **I would later realize that was my first mistake-being arrogant enough to believe that Atlas didn't have anyone besides Ironwood who could keep up with me. My second mistake was letting my guard down to try and get a reaction-which I did get. It just wasn't the reaction I was expecting. The next thing I realize, this soldier is charging me with a double sided sword that looked to have a revolver chamber just above the hilt on either side. And he's yelling something as he drags one end of the blade on the ground behind him. What did he say? Oh yeah, Burning Storm….., FUCK! I quickly jump out of the way and draw my dust swords Flash and Burn, while activating one of my semblances to block his attack. This'll be fun. I've heard of this guy. He was there during the attack on the Schnees. But what is he doing here? Damnit, that attack took several of our lower soldiers in blow. And he's with Atlas? Fuck my life. Oh well, time to let loose. I crack a grin, and call out to him "Is that all you got? My ex hits harder than that-and she's dead!" I call out, laughing as I launch myself at him, dust swords swinging. The soldier just shakes his head as he blocks each of my blows, and soon we're just trading blows-not letting a single one hit. I activate another semblance and push out, knocking him back. I then decide to take a leaf out of Adam's book, as I cross my arms across my chest, blades at my waist and focus aura into them. "When the rose wilts, IT SCATTERS" I mutter the first part, but yell out the second as I bring my blades up, crisscrossing, sending out a blast of energy from each. I see the explosion, and am fairly certai…., damnit, how did he survive a double Moonslice? Well, lets go back to slashing at him. Yeah, that sounds fun. I rush forward, only to be met by Burning Storm.** _ **Fuck my life**_ **is all I have time to think before Im surrounded by flames, and then feel his blade slash across my chest. "You sonofabitch, that hurt. Now I'm going to hurt you!" I call out, laughing maniacally, rushing forward. I can sense his slight surprise, but he's not caught off guard. Damn, I was hoping he would be, but I guess Atlas knows enough about to tell their soldiers that I'm verifiably insane. Oh well, more fun for me then. And so we keep on going, but I'm starting to sense that my aura is slowly getting lower, as is his. I gather my aura for one last Moonslice, even as I feel him readying another another Burning Storm. The resulting explosion sends me flying, and the last thing I feel is hitting the back of my head and then all is dark.**

I come to suddenly, bringing my hands up going for something on my back, only to realize nothing is there. Man, that was one weird dream. But why does my head hurt? Oh well. I then take a second to think…, where am I? Hell, who am I? I then realize something. My eyes don't work…., but I can see. And I also realize that there's this silver bandana in my back pocket. So I grab it and wrap it around my head. As I do so, I feel a set of furry ears, and as I trace them, I realize that they're wolf ears. So I'm part wolf. Cool. I start standing up, and realize that I have something at my spine. I reach back and pull it out to reveal a collapsible staff. That can also turn into a pair of gunchucks. Fun. Apparently, I also have a pair of knives spring loaded up either sleeve. Interesting. I wonder why. I look around, and realize that I'm in an alley. Huh, that explains why I'm feeling sore. I slept in an alley…., but why? Oh well, not gonna bother with it. I walk towards the street, and stop for a moment. There's a lot of people, and I don't like the crowd for some reason. I turn to start walking in a random direction when I see this cat faunus walking towards me as if she recognized me and see her mouth open to call out to me, and all I hear is a name in a confused voice saying "Fenrir?"


	2. Black Prologue

Black Prologue

Blake is confused. How the hell did somebody like Fenrir leave the White Fang? Hell, did he leave or is he undercover? I doubt he's undercover cuz he had been on a mission before I left for the train mission with Adam…., so what is he doing here, because I thought his mission was in Haven or Vacuo. So why is here? He's not here cuz of me is he? No, he can't be. It's too soon. However, I could definitely help him get into Beacon if he's not Fang anymore. But what happened to him? Apparently he doesn't remember anything except this weird dream he had fighting against some Atlas soldier, but he thinks it's just that-a dream. Not a memory, which it most likely is. Hmm, he still remembers his colors though-especially cuz he already went and bought himself a cloak in those colors, silver, black, and red, with silver being the main color while black and red form a symbol that he didn't have before, so he won't be recognized by that, thankfully. Now, there's just one question I've got to ask him-"Hey, Fenrir, how would you like to go to Beacon Academy with me?"


End file.
